Just a little bit Decent
by xxxMs.Mexxx
Summary: Healer Lily Evans blamed it on the lush tropical paradise, how else would she make love 2 a virtual stranger? But James Potter wanted her as much as she wanted him. But reality intruded and she left without getting the chance 2 say goodbye or ... explain.
1. Chapter One: Finding a romantic fantasy

_Okay hi there! _

_I am here to write about romance basically. You already know about LILY and JAMES and their magic and what not so I'm not going to start you of with she is a witch and he is a wizard. Also I would like to point out that this is an AU ficlet. Meaning most of what's going to happen may not be according to the book. So what? It's a story but I know there are people like me who like this to go according to the book...anyway getting off topic. The reason this is rated R is because I am in the mood to write about some kinky stuff and even though you're checking the level of maturity I want you to know that their will be some sex talk so buckle up. Oh yeah this is a light ff, there will be a story to it though._

_Also, this may or may not last long in terms of chapters (think 5-6); I will try and make the chapters as long as possible. So as long as you know all about these I'll show you my first chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the concept to try my hand at writing romances._

_Love yous._

_Call me Sash by the way._

_I'd love it if u read and review._

**Chapter 1: Finding a romantic fantasy.**

'Laurel, why can't you come with me?' Lily Evans pleaded with her best friend of two years.

'Lily, the reason I bought you this present for your birthday, _three months ago,_ was for you to find some time to relax. Going away on a trip to St. Thomas is perfect.' Laurel Gannon reasoned calmly.

They were standing at the gates that lead to an airplane leaving to the great island of St. Thomas. Laurel had finally gotten through to her friend that she need some rest for that stressful job she was in. Being one of the youngest ER healers took a lot out of a girl.

'And remember what I told you I want you to find a nice, extremely hot and extremely sexy island man and have some nice hot—'

'Uh um.' Lily interrupted clearing her throat looking around to make sure there weren't any little children there to overhear her zealous friend.

Laurel grinned, 'oh come on now love you know I was going to say _fun_ right?'

'Oh yeah sure you were Laur.' Lily grimaced slightly knowing what was going on in her friend's head.

'But hot sex is also a good thing to do. After all Lily, when is the last time you had any decent fun? My goodness you're twenty-two.'

Lily thought for a moment, she really did try to think of the last time she had an orgasm but the truth was she never really had one and Laurel knew it.

'Exactly.' Laurel exclaimed as if her silence proved her point.

The two women met two years ago at the annual Ministry of Magic Bar-B-Q that was held every year at the park with the goofy sculpture in it. They became quick friends after being introduced by their boyfriend's at the time. They were both muggleborn and had parents that traveled a lot since they had retired.

'No no no, not exactly. I can't just go up to a guy and say I want to do it with him. What would he think of me?' Lily tried again.

'He would think that there is one red hot woman who _wants_ to have a one night stand and some fun.' Her friend replied. 'There is no way I am coming with you. Lily come on you've earned this time off. You need to go and have a good time. You need to fulfill or at least find a romantic fantasy.'

Putting it that way. Lily could hardly say no to her. Laurel had spent money on this trip for her and she would look selfish if she just didn't go, she knew that. The only thing was she had to try one more time before the flight left but Laurel put in her two cents in again before she could open her mouth.

'Look Lil, just go out there and be like I am woman hear me roar.' She said and Lily looked at her friend as if she had gone off the deep end and she raised an eyebrow.

'Had one too many coffees did you?' Lily asked but her friend just waved away the comment. Caffeine had a very interesting effect on Laurel who was not even supposed to drink any.

In addition to her already natural bubbly nature Laurel went through things at high speed and since there was nothing Lily could really say or do to slow her down she sighed and gave up. What could it hurt after all?

'Miss me okay?' she said before Lauren had a chance to reply to the coffee comment.

'Sure thing love. I will miss you, just have fun okay? I want you to be happy.' And with that the final call was made to board and they hugged before Lily left.

…

'Are you going to the bonfire tonight? You do remember me telling you that this muggle hotel puts on the best beach parties?' Sloan Chrisholm said to the auror under his wing for the week.

'Yes you did.' James Potter replied. _Several times._ He shook his head as he opened the door for the head of the Virgin Islands Auror office in St. Thomas.' But I don't think I will.'

Sloan looked crestfallen. But then again he hadn't been too subtle in wanting to set up James with extracurricular activities during the week he was there. 'Oh come on now. You know the saying all work and no play—'

James laughed. 'I did not say I wasn't going to play. I'm just not going to do it at a beach party." He was staying at a nice hotel near the bay of the capital of St. Thomas. The place was definitely teeming with scantily clad women. His best mate Sirius would have a field day here. To bad he was sent to Siberia. The only raunchy thing he could get into with any of the local young ladies was Eskimo kisses.

But the thing was that they were just a _tad_ bit too scant for his taste which was exactly why Sloan put him up here and even though James was only twenty-four he felt that these seriously young girls—with enough "fronts" to make them fall over—made him feel old. At **_twenty-four_**. He really needed to get over that. There were women barely seventeen here. Way too young for him and illegal he might add.

'Whatever you say.' Sloan said with a shake of his head and a sigh. 'And here I was hoping I could live vicariously through you. I mean what good is staying single if you can't enjoy it.'

'I know there must be other places on this island where I can find some female company other than this party.' Although James had no idea exactly where.

'Why you sly fox, I bet you've already found yourself a fine one to have some fun with and I get you now, you just don't want an audience but some island magic just for two.'

'I haven't hooked up with anyone yet Sloan and just so you know I prefer not getting sand in my knickers if you get my meaning.' James said and the older man laughed.

'Well then by all means go and find someone and do everything that I would like to do but can't.'

'Sloan get out of here and find your wife. I don't see what you're complaining about I saw your wife in the picture on your desk, you aren't missing a thing so I am not feeling very sorry for you at the moment.' James exclaimed while Sloan laughed and nodded in agreement but before leaving he added, 'if you're looking for a bit of stamina there is a good lobster place a mile from here.' With a glint in his eye.

After Sloan left James got up to go find his keys. He might as well drive around see the place a bit. He also might go and see if he could find that place to eat as well. He could do with a bit of lunch. He got into the rental jeep the Ministry provided and thought about what it felt like to go home to the same woman every night.

He hadn't had time to devote time to his extracurricular activities as of late and now he had basically a whole week to do just that and he will starting now. Okay so he would be working from nine to one but that wasn't so bad because the rest of the time was his to do with. So where the hell did he begin? He thought and then gripped the steering wheel of his jeep tighter to make a turn.

He might as well try out the lobster place Sloan had talked about. He never had lobster, he knew it was some sort of thing that lived in the ocean that muggles ate but he really didn't have a clue as to what it was really. Parking he thought about his options to island social life. Bonfire bunnies didn't exactly run to his tastes.

Deciding that he would rather have fish than a lobster James ate and contemplated what he would do. So far the only thing he could come up with was a quiet evening in his room, which meant no sex for him. After paying he climbed back into his jeep and turned towards the direction of the hotel.

Sex was great, but certainly a man could manage to survive—

James hit the breaks as he rounded the bend and swerved away from a woman pushing a small scooter along the edge of the road. She was wearing snug tan pants that ended just below the knee, spanking-white trainers and a loose white T-shirt knotted at her left hip. Tendrils of dark red hair had escaped her loose ponytail to cling to her cheeks and neck. Her shirt was stuck to her back and her face was flushed. Just how far did she push that thing anyway?


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting Fantasy

_Okay hi there!_

_The reason this is rated R is because I am in the mood to write about some kinky stuff and even though you're checking the level of maturity I want you to know that their will be some sex talk so buckle up. so if you're not 18 then turn back if you want right here!_

_Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the concept to try my hand at writing romances, i own no familiar characters._

_Love yous._

_Sasha_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Fantasy.**

Lily was hot and sweaty and she was just nearly run over by a man in a jeep. She looked over to where the man had stopped. Well at least he had stopped. But then she scrutinized him through her dark glasses because she had to be sure he wasn't some kind of psycho and no well as far as she could see anyway. Thing was she was stupid to forget her wand in her hotel room. After all she hardly thought she needed it.

'Hi there.' The strange but really cute man said as he stood up in his jeep, he sounded British. Well cute really didn't cut it. According to Laurel—if she had been there—he would have been classified as hot and sexy. The snug black T-shirt he had on actually shifted her breathing and she was getting weak just by ogling his biceps. Just thinking about what other things she could watch made her get all hot and bothered and her breath caught. Shaking her head to clear it she answered him calmly.

'Hello.' She said and smiled a little

'Do you need some help?' he asked. There was concern in his voice yet Lily wasn't at all sure she could trust him. 'I'm an auror—I mean I'm from Scotland Yard, what I had meant before was that the jeep's name was Auror.' Lily snorted that was a very lame excuse but she was surprised, she didn't think that she would find a magical person here, much less one from England. He really needed to work on his opening lines. She bet that he was so accustomed to saying he was an auror that he slipped up.

But on the other hand some muggles might actually be inclined to believe him, jeep and all. She really wanted to grin at his predicament but she had to play it cool. Somehow she wanted to touch him and that wasn't right. She never met him before and she didn't even know his name, so honestly feeling anything remotely towards him was probably just a fluke.

'You really need to come up with a better cover than that after blowing the fact that you're a wizard.' Lily informed him pertly and inspected him even more thoroughly since she walked a little closer, though her dark shades. With everything that's been happening you couldn't be sure which wizard to trust. But he was an auror she argued to herself. An auror wasn't supposed to be dangerous, at least not towards the innocent.

'That bad huh?' he said climbing down from his seat.

'Afraid so.' Lily told him her mouth turned up into a smile. Oh dear he really did look dishy up closer and those jeans does not help much.

'So you're a witch I take it?' he said pleasantly.

'Yes you take it right.' Lily said and swallowed, her throat even drier than it had been before.

'Well then I don't have to pretend to be a muggle at least around you.' He said with a whoosh of breath. 'See I find that a relief. Its hard trying to communicate something when you practically speak a different language.' He said and smiled.

Ah! He really needed to stop doing that, apparently he doesn't mind showing off his fine body but Lily did.

When Lily realised where her thoughts had headed she berated herself thoroughly. What was wrong with her? She needed to calm down. The bloke was just being nice and she was just being crazy. It had to be the lack of food and water. That had to be the reason. She was normally this unreasonable.

'Um its not that I'm not sociable but in need some water in me before I go stark raving mad.' She said returning his smile somewhat. Well she had hoped it was at least an endearing smile. She hadn't flirted in a while and she never was really good to begin with.

He laughed. 'It's no problem. I actually have a few bottles of water that came with the jeep. My boss had it stocked.' He said and pulled out a box form the back other jeep. By the time Lily had propped up the scooter she had and walked towards him he had already opened the box and pulled out a bottle of water for her. Thanking him gratefully she drank the entire thing.

'I um, don't have any food but I do have a chocolate frog stashed somewhere.' He said looking at her chug down the water.

'Do you really?' she asked so full of hope that he laughed. He tried not to stare but she was even prettier up close. Her pale skin was just beginning to tan and the loose curls about her neck, wet from sweat were cute.

'Yea I do.' He said and went in front for the frog. When he got it he handed it to her and he wondered once again what colour her eyes were. Was it blue like the ocean or brown like the sand? Was it green like the tree-covered mountains or grey like a cool slate? He couldn't see because her glasses were blocking them but his figures were itching to take them off. He wasn't so forward as to ask her to take it off.

She ate it with gusto and practically moaned as she savoured it. He wasn't exactly a chocolate person but he really wish it was him she was moaning about. Cutting off that thought right there was the best thing. He never really reacted to a woman quiet like this before. He didn't know her. She could be with Voldemort for all he knew.

'You didn't answer my question though. Just how long did you push that thing?' he asked concerned. She looked as though she was recovering from a marathon.

'Just about three miles. See I haven't been working out and well now my body is protesting, my main fault is that I don't get the time. I work the hours that married women don't get.'

'Hours?' he asked confused.

'Yes I'm a healer.' She said smiling and then warmed to her subject. 'It's a pretty decent job. Even though I have ungodly hours.'

'Could you work a different shift then?' he asked but she smiled.

'I suppose I could but I prefer working nights, it helps at least a couple mother go home to their children at the end of the day.'

'So you're not married?' James asked. She was a bit young but you never know, she might have already found her prince charming.

'Would I be here pushing a scooter by myself if I were married?' she asked pointedly and he laughed.

'Sorry about that, I would think however that you would be here with someone.' He said and wondered why she was alone.

Lily sighed and wondered if she should tell him. He was a stranger after all but she didn't know why but she trusted him a little.

'My best friend sent me on this trip. She seems to think that I need a vacation.' She answered finally.

'Do you think you need a vacation?' he asked and propped a foot on the bumper and leaned back.

'I suppose I do.' She said without going into detail. She didn't tell him that the stress was getting to her. That the world around them was making things difficult for muggle borns and muggle alike.

Sensing her withdrawal he decided to help her own then go back to his hotel room. He had no business getting mixed up with a woman who was so different from him and he could tell that she was different from him.

'Anyway, I forgot to give you my name. It's James Potter, would you like a ride back to your hotel?' He asked nodding towards her scooter. 'It doesn't look as though you can get that thing to move anywhere.'

Gratefully Lily sighed. 'I would like that thanks and my name is Lily Evans.' And stuck out her hands. James clasped it and shook it. His hands were large and warm. Made her wonder instantly how those hands would feel on her bare skin.

Her eyes quickly flew to meet his and she extricated her hand from his. She coloured at her thoughts and turned around quickly for her scooter.

So he affected her as she affected him. That was very interesting. Thing might work out after all.

He helped load her scooter onto the back of his jeep and climbed into the driver's side and waited for her to settle in properly before driving off.

When they pulled up to the hotel James climbed down and off loaded the jeep for her and set it on the ground. His hands brushed her and suddenly the sexual tension was so high that she felt a sing go through her. But it ended just as quickly when she pulled her hands away.

'Thank you.' She said and put her hands on the steering part of it. But then she looked at him. 'You have this sort of commanding aura about you.'

He grinned; from anyone else it would sound suggestive. He didn't know what it was about this woman she just seems so honest.

'I take you done respond well to commands?' he asked raising an eyebrow when she let the silences run out. He then shoved his hands into his pockets because he had this absurd idea to snatch her glasses off and get a better look at her eyes.

'Not a problem.' He said then smiled. 'How about a humble request? Would you mind going out for dinner with me?'

She laughed lightly. 'Somehow I'm thinking you didn't make it into the Auror service by being humble and unprepossessing.'

'I didn't say anything about being unprepossessing.' He slid his hand out then shifted a little as he realised the fit of his jeans. Wouldn't be too good for her to see that. 'Just a nice simple rescue and dinner.'

'Dinner? With me dressed like this?' she asked and she looked at him. It was a long time since she had felt that zing when she came close to a good-looking man. And dear sweet Merlin he really did give a good zing too. She looked at him. He was an auror, he was hardy going to attack her and besides it was just dinner. Things were definitely looking up since she got here. Dinner with a good-looking man was really starting to sound good.

'You look fine.' He said and she did, well to him. She looked more real somehow.

'Would you mind if I take a shower before we go?' she said then coloured when she thought of how suggestive that had sounded but to his credit he didn't mention it but what he did do was surprising. He reached up and took away her glasses and looked at her eyes.

'Um, yeah. Why did you do that?' she asked because he was staring intently at her. His hand reached out and cupped the back of her head and said, 'I had to see if I was right.' He whispered as his thumb traced her lower lip. She shivered slightly. 'About what?' she asked and ran her tongue nervously over her lips.

'About your eyes.' It took a moment for her to realise that he was talking about the colour of her eyes.

She swallowed. 'Did you win?' she asked. They were talking but it was coming rapidly apparent that the words themselves weren't important as there was another dialogue going on entirely. The kind that didn't rely on speech for communication.

'No but there was another bet I made with myself if you want to help me with.' He said staring at her lips. 'What did you bet on?' Lily said and his eyes drifted a little lower before focusing again once more on her mouth.

'This.' He said simply and he leaned down and just like that pressed those incredible lips against hers. Not demanding but not at all tentative. Just testing...exploring...finding out...whatever it was he needed to find out. And it seemed liked the most natural thing in the world to respond, to lean in and do some serious exploring of her own.

She wanted more, this kiss was so excruciating and overwhelming that she wanted him to touch her everywhere. She could rightly given her middle name at that moment because his tongue teased hers and she accepted it almost greedily. And when she thought she couldn't stand it any longer he mercifully slide his hands to her shoulders and turned her fully into him leaning against the jeep to support the weight of her body against his.

She was sinking into a blissful cloud of ecstasy, he'd created, completely willing to forget that she was standing in the middle of a public parking lot, kissing a perfect stranger. Perfect. Merlin knew how close this kiss was to perfection that she had ever come.

_Dear lord could she ever come. _

Images of doing just that flitted into her mind the same time he settled her weight between his thighs. The contact was electric. Sizzle, steam...and the fear of getting burned. She pulled away gasping for breath and the reality of what they were doing, of where they could have taken it, sank in.

As her breathing steadied she couldn't seem to break her gaze away from his. 'I suppose I should apologise for that.' He said, his voice now delectably hoarse. 'Or at least tell you I don't make a habit of kissing women I've only just met.'

She smiled, suddenly not really caring if there was anyone watching them. James Potter had this way of making her feel wanted and sexy; as though she was the only one in the world he wanted to see.

'Actually I am more interested if you resoled that other bet you made with yourself.' She said and he grinned.

'I did but I lost again.'

'Oh?' she asked surprised.

Reaching out he snagged her pinkie bringing it between them. 'I bet that you couldn't have tasted as incredible as I imagined you could. And I was wrong.'

'Wrong?' she asked looked at their loosely linked hands.

'Completely wrong.' he said before bending again.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sounds rushed! 


	3. Chapter Three: Hot Fantasy

**Okay hi there! **

****

**The reason this is rated R is because I am in the mood to write about some kinky stuff and even though you're checking the level of maturity I want you to know that their will be some sex talk so buckle up. So if you're not 18 then turn back if you want right here!**

****

**Anyway I am writing this chapter the same time I am writing a chapter for my other fan fiction "_A Sweet Refrain_". I had earlier put up an author's note but a friend informed me that she did that once and they banned her, so I had to remove all three of them. Sorry about that. It was letting you know that I would be late in giving you the chapter because I my computer crashed. I had already typed out half of both of them so it was frustrating when I have to retype it. But I guess it all happened for the good because I got to rephrase what I wanted to say. There fore I am now happy with the chapters.**

****

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the concept to try my hand at writing romances, I own no familiar characters.**

****

**I have one more thing to tell you. There might be two more chapters, or most probably 1 but very long. See I have another ff in mind to write and I hope you forgive me for writing so little for you.**

****

**A sweet refrain would not be as short as this, it is longer than the rest I have. But I don't know how long the new one will be. I hope you continue to read my work!!**

****

**Love yous.**

****

**Sasha**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3-Hot fantasy.**

'Completely wrong?' Lily whispered.

'Yeah and I suppose I ought to apologise for that,' he said his voice lusciously hoarse. 'Or at least tell you that I don't make a habit of kissing women I just met.'

She smiled suddenly not caring who was watching. James Potter had a way of looking at her as if she was the only person in the room…or rather parking lot. It was then as there she decided that maybe it was time she let go of a life of appropriate respectability and do what she came here to do.

Relax. Enjoy life. Leave all her worries behind. For a spilt second her mind focused on what drove her to accept the trip. Shaking her head she looked up at the man who made her feel for the first time _alive._

He had a hold of her pinkie and tugged it just a little but she shuffled over, closer to him. He smiled lazily and the light in his eyes was distinctly and unapologetically predatory. She knew she had a decision to make, and that she had to make it fast. In her daily routine she was accustomed to making snap decision because it can affect the rest of a person's life.

James Potter wanted her. Right here. Right now and damn if she didn't want him back. It should be more complicated than that. Her decision may affect the rest of her life. He followed a strict code of conduct and built his life around it. She could tell he was a man of boundaries and he would never cross one that she was willing to give. That was of course the question of the day.

What was she willing to give?

_Everything_, her body and mind screamed. At least for the next couple of hours, maybe days. Surely she could afford herself a no regret package, one that she could let go and take what she wanted.

He dropped her pinkie and reached for her hips, pulling her to him in one smooth yank, settling her weight on him, his grip just firm enough to discourage her from stepping away. Not that she would have. Everything was aligned so perfectly, so … she shuddered as she braced her hands on his chest.

'You've far surpassed anything I could ever dream up,' he whispered already lowering his head. 'Are you a dream Lily Evans? You sure taste like one.'

A shiver ran over her as he brushed her lips with his own.

'Maybe dreams aren't a bad thing to have.' She murmured as she ran her lips lightly over his sand papery jaw. And that sharp intake of breath as she moved her lips to his neck and swiped her tongue at the curve of his neck was intoxicating as well as seductive.

'Yeah.' He whispered, his voice hoarse 'because, occasionally one of them comes true.

He slid one hand behind her neck and encouraged her mouth back to his. This time the kiss was all consuming and demanding. She didn't even consider holding back letting her hands move slowly up his chest and leaned more into him.

When he finally lifted his head they stared at each other as though mesmerized. It was only when a few minutes passed that he cleared his throat. 'I was wondering something.'

'Hmm?'

'I was wondering if you would mind skipping skipping the shower and the change.' He looked directly into her eyes in that way he had and her fingers dug into his chest of their own violation. 'Because the clothes don't matter. We'll just get them dirty all over again.'

Her pulse skyrocketed and the muscles between her legs clenched. 'Are we now?' she asked slightly breathless. She was still unsure why she wanted to provoke him. Maybe it was to see just how far she could push him?

He slid his hand up to her nape and slowly pulled the soft band from her ponytail. Her fell in a gentle bob past her shoulders and he brushed the hair form her cheek with aching gentleness. 'Aren't we?'

She knew what he was asking just as she knew he already knew the answer but she liked that he wanted them both to know. 'I believe we are yes.'

'Great, we can go and get some dinner near the shore.' He said.

'What? Dinner?' Lily asked. She was already mentally undressing them.

He let out an arrogant, wolfish, sexy smile. 'It's a long night.'

Dinner was foreplay but she was impatient. She was ready now darn it because she was worried. Worried that if they took too much time she would be able to talk herself out of the thing she had been trying to talk herself into. Then a sense of anticipation caught on. The idea of getting to know him better intrigued her almost as much as the thought of his hands and mouth on her.

'Yes,' she answered. 'It is.' He had the right idea. They had to savour this, stretch it out. Because when this is over, it will be over.

**…**

**W**hat the hell had he been thinking asking her to dinner first? The wine hadn't been served yet and he was already thinking about getting her out of those clothes and into his bed. He had thought that they would stop at the place Sloan Chrisholm had suggested to sit, talk, watch the sunset and get to know each other better.

He needed to know if his unmanageable desire was just because she was a beautiful, appealing and willing. Or if it was because of her specifically and that he was incredibly luck to run across her when he had nothing better to do than sit and get to know her better.

That made him think about the topic that had been on his mind when he had almost run her over. His earlier conviction of when he had met the right person he would just know. He shook off his train of thought he had too much swirling around in his fevered mind as it was. He fiddled with the menu that wasn't for the recommended place. It was for the only restaurant that had an opening, the one closet to his hotel.

'Do you know what you want?' Lily asked.

He brought up his eyes to focus on her. 'I think I do.'

'Me too.' She said and her grip tightened on the menu.

'Does it have anything to do with seafood?' he said lips twitching.

She smiled and he liked the confidence he saw in her eyes. 'Only if you plan to go swimming to further draw out this torture.'

His hands slid across the table to cover hers lightly and he liked the shiver than ran over her when he let his fingertips drift over the back of her hand. 'Torture? Is it the company?'

'If it was the company I wouldn't have agreed to dinner much less…' she said trailing off and her confidence along with it. She tried to move her hand from his but he held on. 'Lily.' He waited until she looked at him again. 'Look let have dinner and maybe a walk on the beach. I'd like your company for as long as you'll allow.'

She opened her mouth then closed it before letting out a short laugh. 'Thank you. I'm not as smooth as I'd like to think I am.'

'Well suave is not exactly my middle name.'

'I don't know. You were pretty suave on the dock back there.'

'Then you didn't feel my knees knocking together.' He sat there knowing that he wanted her more than he wanted his next breath, feeling crushed by the intensity of it. And yet he would settle for dinner and a short stroll anything to keep her in his company longer.

Which obviously answered his first question. It _was_ about her. That's it then. He'll dine her, talk to her, walk in the moonlight and then _pfft._

Whatever happens he'd have that. At least.

A couple minutes later after they ordered Lily looked up and said, 'Did they really?' He was watching her all that time.

James was blank for a couple of seconds. What?

'Your knees.' She said her lips twitching.

Still he didn't understand her. After all what did he expect only staring at her mouth for the last few minutes?

'You said your knees were knocking together, did they really? It was probably mines.' She said but she was smiling now. 'You don't want fish do you?'

He swallowed and decided to answer honestly. 'Uh no, I'm not hungry for that.'

'Me either,' she said then got up, 'come on.'

'But Lily we should—

'We'll talk and take a walk on the beach, I need that much first.' She said as if sensing what he was going to say and he looked at her, he really liked this woman.

James dug in his pockets and put more than enough money on the table for the ten or so minutes they took up and they walked hand in hand down the sandy steps. They'll walk and talk and _pfft_, if it happens it'll be her choice.

'Looks like we missed the main event.' She said and he looked as the last of the orange faded into the night.

'Yes but another show is about to start.' He said indicating the sky as the first stars of the night made their appearance.

He held her against him lightly as she watched the stars pop out.

'Its so beautiful.' She whispered.

'Yes it is.' He replied but he wasn't watching the stars. She turned that same time and caught him watching her. He chose that time to lean in lightly and kiss her. They stood there just kissing and exploring until they heard the wafts of music coming from further up the beach where a party was being held.

The Caribbean music was intoxicating and exotic and they were swept away dancing slowly and closely to the rhythm. He smoothed the palm of his hand around so that he could stroke her jaw, then he rubbed his thumb across her lips. Her shudder of delight made his body grow hard. Harder, when she brushed lightly against his hips. It was sweet torture.

'We haven't done the talking part yet,' he said.

'We will,' she said

He could only nod and say 'yes we will.'

'I feel like…' she started then stopped and gave him a half smile before turning around. One he had noticed before. It suited her.

He turned her face back to his. 'Like we have so much to talk about … but very little needs saying right now?'

She stilled for a moment but he understood. 'Sort of terrifying isn't it?'

'Completely.'

He pulled their joined hands up and kissed the back of her hand. 'Lily—'

She shook her head. Her finger pressed to his lips. 'Later we have time.'

He wanted to ask how did she know. How could she be so sure, but he nodded instead. Wishing he had more confidence in fate.

She moved away first pulling him back up the path.

'No walk either?'

She grinned over her shoulder. 'I don't care much for getting sand in uncomfortable places.'

He laughed. 'Oddly enough I mention something of the same sentiment earlier today.'

'Something else we agree on then.' She said before continuing up the hill.

'Something else? What was the first thing?'

She turned then lifted up and took his face in her hands and kissed him. No gentle pecks, no easing come on, she flat out kissed him and a heartbeat later she was kissing her back. Things quickly escalated from there.

She broke away first but she was flushed and laughing. 'We'll not make it to the room if we do any more of that.'

'Ah.' He said smiling.

'Yes, race you to the car.' She said suddenly and took off. He caught up to her and grabbed her waist an instant before they reached the jeep. She shrieked as he spun both of them around before landing on the passenger seat. He pushed her hair back from her face with his fingers.

'And here I said I wasn't going to chase girls while I was here.'

'I can't imagine why. You're pretty good at it.'

He grinned. 'I was inspired.'

'How long did you say your hotel was?'

'About five minutes.' He said and she climbed off him then tugged his hand so that he got on his feet.

'Good. _Drive_ fast.'

'I _aim_ to please.' He said and grinned at the insinuated words. Then he stood there thinking he had it right all along. With the right person you just knew. The hell with _pfft_. Grinning like a fool he slid around to the front seat.

'Suddenly five minutes seems like a really long time.' She said and James laughed. He couldn't agree with her more.

'Well if I put my hands on you instead of the steering wheel it'll be a whole lot longer.'

'Onward then. Please.'

'I intend to do exactly that.' He said and she moaned softly, then turned to stare at the road ahead.

He made it to the hotel in record time and into the elevator doors. Luckily no one got on with them. He had her up against her walls before the doors slid shut. 'Do you have any idea what you do to me?'

She was already panting. 'Oh I think I have a pretty fair clue.'

He pushed his hips into hers. 'Do you realised I have never ever been this wired to have someone?'

She moaned softly and pressed her hips right back into his making his knee buckle a little. 'You're the one who wanted to draw things out.'

He barked a little laugh. 'Draw things out? I still don't even know you.'

She reached for his face and stroked it with her palms looking into his eyes. 'That's the oddest thing of all isn't it? I don't know you either. So explain to me why it feels so natural, so familiar? In fact it feels like the most right thing I ever done.' She said then laughed. 'Merlin I hope I don't feel like an idiot for saying that come morning.'

He leaned in and kissed her only gently this time. 'I don't want any regrets.' He said but he already knew he had a boatload. Not for making love to her. Never. He was going to regret not having more time here, where time had no meaning. He wanted time to get past making love…to see if they could fall into it.

Talk about foolish.

**…**

They stumbled into his hotel room, hands all over each other. Lily helped James pull his shirt over his head so she could finally put her hands on his incredibly hard chest. He captured her roved hands with his before pinning them on the wall as his lips claimed hers pillaging her mouth with his tongue, taking his sweet time so much so that she could barely remain upright.

He lifted his head and his eyes glittered into hers. 'I want to make this last, for hours, days, weeks. I want to inhale you, consume you, take you. All of you, right now.'

No, she wasn't going to regret a single second of this. 'I know.'

He slid his hands down her arms before pulling her own shirt over her head and plunged on of them in her tangle of hair. 'I need more hands.'

'You're doing well with the ones you have right now.' She said her voice in threads. And then he was kissing her again with her caressing his hard chest. He took their kiss deeper and then she was groaning when his hands slipped up her back and flicked open her bra. The very idea of his heated flesh sliding on hers made her shudder even more.

His thumbs brushed the sides of her breast, skated across her nipples, she gasped then groaned when his slid his hands once more to grip her waist and brought her closer to him.

'I could be vertically challenged soon.'

'Aurors liked to be challenged don't they.' She murmured wonderingly as she touched him. How could he be so hard, so chiselled.

'I'd rather go horizontal.' He said before back-walking her to the bed.

'Sissy.' She taunted.

'Sissy? Is that what you just called me.' He said and she could read the sexual gleam in his eyes.

She shrugged nonchalantly, which was one of the hardest things she had ever done when all she wanted was for him to take her then and there. 'That's what I said.'

He yanked her up tight against him, wrapping one arm firmly around her back. She gasped he was so hard. She wanted to absorb him preferably without the damn clothes getting in the way.

'So you want to be taken standing up then?'

'Not if you think you're not up to it.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Back up.' Lily's eyes widened at his tone, which was pure sexual taunting. 'Over there.'

'You need something to prop me on?'

'No but you will.' He said and a little shudder worked it way up through her. She should have known better than to tease a man who had all kinds of special training.

'Pretty sure of yourself.'

'Yes.' He said keeping his hands on her; bring his half naked, rock solid body excruciatingly close but not touching her most sensitized area. 'I am.'

Her backside was now snuggled up against the overstuffed back of the couch and he placed both of her arms on either side of her. 'Hold on.' He said and she knew she was in for a hot hard ride.

* * *

****

**Okay, hey there. LOL I know this is sort of a cliffhanger but I'm sorry. I made you wait this long for the chapter you see. Anyway I felt lazy to proof read so note that this has not been proof read and I am sorry to make you annoyed.**

**I love you for all your patience guys.**

****

**Luv ya. **

* * *

**Thanks going out to:**

**Lyny Angell**- I'm glad u like my AU ff. I hope you check out my other ones, they're slightly more in tune to the books.

**Christy Corr! -** Christy!! YAY see another chapter. I hope you like this one. Thanks for reviewing.

**Love Her Madly** –I am so happy u like the kink. Cause I love writing kink…lmao.

**Flame Of Desire** –Thanks.

**Stary night** –lol, u're a R rated girl? That's cool. :: whispers :: me too…shhh!

**Amy-MWPP**- I love u for liking this story!

**Miss-mags-ak** –here it is…thanks

**Jessie xxx** –yay, here is ur chapter…oh update ASAP!

**Jessiquie**-He's wrong about u know her tasting better that he fantasized she did. Lol.

**The all mighty and powerfulM**-yay thanks for reading!

**HI **- thanks for reading.

**Lady of Masbolle** – Arch!!! I can't believe how young u are and you're reading this…tsk tsk tsk my friend…but I won't tell…lol…byes.

**Sunny Joe Bob** -Nope it wont be wrong if u pretended to be Lily, just don't tell anyone…lol.

**KMK** –Thanks for luvin it:

**Lizziee** – thanks for ur review.

**Tomboy7439**—I thanks you for your exuberance in wanting to read the next chapter. Here it is and I hope you check out my others as well.


	4. Chapter Four: Leaving Fantasy Behind

**Hey guys, I love you all for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks so much for the fifty reviews for only 3 chappies! There is one mreo chapter after this but I hope you'll read my others. Namely _a sweet refrain_ and the others that will be out there soon. Thanks and love you all!**

Luv Ya 

**Sasha! **

****

**P.S sorry for taking so long with the chapter, school and stuff!**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Christy**-LOL, thanks Chris. Yes and I hope again you'll ignore the typos, its just that it takes up too much of my time when I have homework. Thanks for reading!!

**Jessie**- my darling, yes thanks for you review. I would appreciate thought that you'd start another ff. a rather kinky one would be good. Oh and let me know when you're intent on posting it up I'll be there first….lol just a reminder so that I can beat you.

**Sassafras**-Yup it was Hot. Hot fantasy yes. I hope you like the love scene on this chapter.

**Boo**-thanks for loving it.

**Hpjsr**-Thanks for saying my ff is amazing.

**KMK**-thanks for thinking it's a great chapter and yes I did leave you hanging. Its all part of letting you guys want more! LOL!

**Tomboy**-LOL, its okay I like your impatience!

**Archee**- yay my dear! Yeah I am on, on weekends and stuff, I am mostly on all the time cept when I'm not home or doing homework. Lol and yes I guess a lot of ppl only do read R stories. Luv ya!

**Crazyinulover**- sorry for the delay, thanks for reading!!

**InLoVeWiThJaMeS pOtTeR**- thanks for loving this. I really appreciate it. and I'm glad you can't wait for more!

**Samantha**- thanks Sam Black!  
  
**Liziee**-yeah it is going fast! Thanks for reviewing.

**M**-lol, yes cliffy…lol thanks for reading!

**Potterchik**- lol thanks for saying I suck, lol you nearly gave me a heart attack because I though u didn't like it, but of course I read the rest. I'm glad u like it!

**DNA**-Lol thanks for liking all my stories and thanks for condemning the cliffy, I really didn't realise it was that bad!

**Mad-4-u**-Thanks for reading and I hope u check out my others!

**Amy**- Yay I love u!

**Clyana**-that's okay, thanks for the review.

**Anna**- my dear I know you couldn't review but thanks for reading hun.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Four: Leaving Fantasy Behind.**

James reached the hem of her top and skirted the skin just beneath it. Slowly he skimmed her upper body all the while drawing her top upwards. After that obstacle was out of the way he feathered small touches on the out sides of her breasts. He then slowly peeled off her bra.

She opened her mouth to speak but she knew she had goaded him enough besides she was dying to know what his plans for her were, so hyper aware of her semi naked state…and so unconcerned about it. Her level of trust was probably the height of foolishness and yet she knew his only goal was pleasure. That and she didn't think his confidence in his abilities was misplaced.

She sensed he knew _everything_. He leaned in an she automatically lifted her hands without thinking, wanting to run her finger through his sexy disorganized hair but he pressed them back down. 'Uh-uh.' Then he slowly traced her jaw line with the tip of his tongue, the palms of his hands simultaneously slid up her thighs to rest on her waist. 'Next time baby, we'll do it my way and then you'll be in charge.'

'Next time.' She echoed brokenly and wondered if she would survive that long. She gasped sharply and arched her back when he teased on nipple between his lips and the other between his fingers. And then when she thought she couldn't stand it any longer he moved lower. Who thought her belly button could be such an erogenous zone.

James Potter apparently.

He opened the skinny zipper on her hip with his teeth, then peeled the stretchy fabric down her hips…down her legs … with maddening slowness.

'I uh – oh.' Her panties came off with a quick snap that had her opening her eyes, only to see James putting away his wand. 'Dear lord.'

'He can't help you now.' He said grinning up at her. 'You've signed a deal with the devil.'

Lily couldn't think of a single retort, except 'Yes.'

James kissed the tender spot just below her naval. 'Don't worry I'll buy you another pair.' Lily's hips started moving, she couldn't help it. The man's tongue was everywhere. Except…and she sighed with frustration as he continued toying with her.

'If you don't finish what you started Potter I'll let to desecrate everything I own.' She said with a pleading groan.

He laughed vibrating the skin of her inner thighs. That alone was enough to make her swear. 'Such Language Ms Evans and you a healer.'

'My my Ms Evans such language isn't befitting.'

She arched back, torn between grabbing his head and directing it where she needed it most or just slide down to the floor and let him take his own sweet time.

'Whose idea was it to do this standing up anyway?' She muttered. Then James slid his hands up ... and his tongue in. A shout of rapture escaped her before she could stifle it. Her climax was instant and insatiable, ripping through her, settling in the hot pool of pleasure that quivered endlessly like ripples in a pond going forever outwards.

She barely heard it when James's trousers hit the floor and the spell he muttered after drawing his wand from his sheath when his hands grabbed her hips again. He lifted her so she was sitting on the headrest on the couch.

'Wrap your legs—' he said but she was already one step ahead of him. She grabbed his shoulders aching for him. He paused waiting for her to look at him.

'Are you certain Lily?' now it was her turn to laugh.

'You have to be joking right?'

He grinned but the humour that reached his eyes was almost voracious. 'I don't joke around with something like this.' He said his smile fading. 'Not with you.'

Something melted within her and she had a sneaking feeling that it was her heart…or part of it anyway. 'I'm very sure and thank you for trying to take care of me but don't make me get your wand and make you finish what you started.

His grin was downright wicked this time. 'I think I'm going to enjoy your turn even more than mine.' He said brining her hips closer and nudging just inside of her. 'Which is really saying something.' Then he drove into her completely startling a little squeal from her but only for a moment.

She was already locking her legs around his thighs as he brought her closer in their embrace. Together it was just a primal mating, likes of which she had just read about but never dreamed could be real.

They both reached their peaks and climaxed. Afterwards James held her in his arms faced pressed into her hair while she clung to him as the both caught their breaths. Then his belly grumbled and the both laughed.

'Now he's hungry.' She teased.

'Shower with me and then we can order room service.' He said already pulling her with him.

Lily smiled into his handsome face, wondering how could he have come to mean so much to her in a matter of hours. It was if he was meant to be hers, always has been and it had been merely the task of finding him. She should have been terrified but somehow she wasn't…she felt settled.

**…**

James was fairly certain he had died and gone to a heaven he never could have imagined. They teased and laughed as they'd soaped each other's bodies only to be riled up again and he'd started kissing her then tasting her letting her come apart in his arms all over again.

He felt both incredibly at peace and more scared than he ever could remember. He wanted Lily Evans, not for a week but actually wanted her in some deep unidentifiable way. He a way he would gladly try the rest of his life to figure out. A part of him knew it might just be the sex because it was insane to think that she was the one for him. A woman he knew intimately yet not at all otherwise.

He stomach chose that moment to growl, she snickered and just like that the real world was there between them. When she smiled up at him, so easily, so naturally the world didn't seem like such a scary place after all.

When room service arrived they sat on the balcony and just talked. Lily told him about her practice, her friend Laurel and her mother. The death of her father was a sad topic that she chose to only go briefly into but James understood he never really dug any deeper when he talked about his parents. They had died when he was ten.

James told Lily about his best friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter. He told her about the antics he and his friends who were called the Marauders did at their school Hogworts. He told her about his grandparents and how they were the only family he had that was alive.

They ate drank some muggle beer and ended up in bed again. This time they made slow love that had them only aching for more. It was early in the morning when they finally slept still intimately joined.

**…**

Lily stretched awake around late morning and the sun shone brightly into the room. She felt gloriously delicious. Before James had left that morning he'd woken her up and kissed her to the edge of her control then left reminding her that he'll meet her for dinner at six in the lobby.

Afterwards she had remained in bed and opted to get extra sleep so now as she looked up at the mid morning sun she decided that it was time she got up. So crawling out of bed naked she padded into the bathroom where she remained until she felt fresh and revived.

She was still smiling when she apparated near her hotel and started walking. Twenty minutes later she was walking past the car park where she and James had made out so hungrily yesterday. What would she go do to past the time while waiting for James?

There was always jet skiing, but she didn't feel like trying that out.

And as Lily continued to walk contemplating other sights she could see and partake in she didn't hear the first call of her name.

'Lily!' This time she heard it and stood shockingly still. She knew that voice. _Please Merlin don't let it be him_. She thought frantically.

She didn't turn but the male voice that called out her name came right in front of her.

'Lily.'

'What are you going here?' she asked and she hated the break in her voice but dammit how could she not be half afraid. What was Tandem Griffin doing _here_ of all places. He had to have found out somehow.

'Well I thought we could spend some time together, you know try to get back to the way we were.' He said smiling at her.

'You know there was never nothing between us to begin with Tandem.' Lily said as she took a step back slightly.

'Yes there was Lily and I'm in time you'll see that as well.'

**…**

For the whole month since returning James had decided to stay away from St Mungo's. Ever since he had gotten back from St Thomas he wanted to forget the woman who up till now played in his dreams every night. He had come back to an empty hotel room that day except for a brief note.

_Personal crisis, I'm sorry I need to go back home._

That was the only thing that remained of her. Of course never in a million years would he ever admit to still having that note tucked away safely in his wallet. He would have still avoided the bloody hospital if it weren't for the fact that _he_ needed to go there. So what he was in pain his determination to say he wasn't kept him nagging Sirius Black, his best mate to turn right back around and carry him home.

He could always take that short term healing potion they kept around the Aurora's office and be happy with that. But oh no the prat who was his best mate was hell bent on dragging him off to the hospital.

James never kept anything from his best mates but after returning home he kept what happened in St. Thomas to himself. Sirius knew something was up of course the bloody bastard read him like a book but he said nothing to indicate he knew what James was going through. Which was just as well James supposed if Sirius had asked he would have told him everything.

The thing was that the closer he got to the hospital the more he wanted to see Lily. He imagined her being the one on call when they brought him in. then he could have kicked himself for fantasizing. He would go to see Lily on his terms, when he was better he'd walk and ask about where in the five floors she worked.

Convinced he wouldn't see her on this visit James settled on counting the different parts of his body that ached and there were a lot. Just as he predicted James didn't see anyone looking remotely like Lily. They poked, prodded and gave him some nasty tasting medicine before they pronounced him well enough to go home—tomorrow. James gritted his teeth. He really didn't like hospitals; he did not want to spend a night there if he could help it.

'Look I don't belong here.' He started off politely and stiffly after Sirius left him there and went home.

'I'm sure you don't Mr Potter.' The healer replied.

'Yes well I want to get out.'

'I'm sorry I can't do that Mr Potter the Healing Director of this floor said that you need to stay in here for the night.'

James glared at the man. There was no doubt he was only flowing orders but he wanted to get out of there. 'Look I have important business to do I can't afford to stay here.' James said which was partly true. Of course paperwork counted as work and all auror work was important.

'I'm sorry sir I can't help you and I have to see other people but you would not see me for the rest of today anyway my shift is over. I hope you have fun trying to convince the other healer to let you go. She has a temper and she's a stickler for rules.' The man said and grinned at James discomfort.

Scowling James just stuck his middle finger up at the man and waited until he left. After a while he looked down at what he was wearing; ugly patient clothes that made a show of his legs. Well hell if he wanted to become an underwear model he would do it for galleons. Who knows if the healer he had gotten was a weird sex freak intent on ogling him all through the examinations.

James fell asleep soon after and woke up some two hours later. He had nothing to do. He wanted to get out of there but he couldn't. In his mind he resolved to hijack the next healer to come in and make her let him leave.

The door opened a half an hour later and James sat up waiting for her to look at him. Smiling she lifted her head and look at him. Recognition shocked him to the care. Until now he had really realised how much he had missed her. He looked as the smile left her face and was replaced by shock.

All this time he had been hoping to go and talk to her on his terms but now here she was in her element.

One thing he could say about Lily Evans since their time in St. Thomas though she looked awful.

'James.' She said his names in a rushed breath. She hadn't been expecting him as well.

'Lily, how are you?' he said softly and looked into her face that was worn. The bags under her eyes were noticeable and he saw her pull in a deep breath.She looked different. There were fear in her eyes as well. Fear of him?

Something was wrong and he wasn't going to let her walk out on him again until he helped her.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading, hope u review! 


	5. Chapter Five: Real Life Love

**Okay guys, seeing as how many of you are unhappy with this chapter I though I might as well add in a bit more...I think its close a page on word but I have no idea, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks for getting me a hundred review you guys.**

**Love you all!**

**Sasha**

****

**PS. A sweet Refrain will be updated Sunday!**

**That is all...**

****

**lol, anyways guys thanks again for the reviews i don't know what i'd do without ya.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Real life Love.**

Still reeling from the shock Lily could barely form the words to answer his question. 'Fine.' Was all she managed and he looked sceptically at her. She had never expected to run into him here. One of the main reasons she had kept telling herself was because she had never seen him there before so it would be unlikely that he'd show up. _Then what is he doing here Ms Lily?_ Her inner voice asked. Pushing that unwanted thought from out of her mind Lily pasted on a smile to back up her "fine" comment and decided to change the subject entirely.

'So you're the patient that has been scaring everybody?' she asked in a mildly amused voice.

'I have not been scaring anybody, if anything they have been scaring me. That last one grinned in my face and told me some holy terror of a healer will be taking over the shift.' James answered though it was slightly clear that it wasn't what he wanted to talk about.

'I think Lazar meant me.' Lily said grinning her face muscles stretching and she noted that it was her first real smile in weeks.

'You?' James scoffed. 'Please.'

'You don't believe me? I should tell you my hair is legendary as well as my temper.' Lily said defending herself. It felt good, this cheerful banter.

'Yes well, you'll pardon me if I don't believe you. Now would you mind getting me out of here, my health is moving along swimmingly and I have no need to remain here.'

'That's not what Healer Hiram said and I can assure you the man is very thorough in his work.' She said as she moved to check his vitals. While ignoring how the feel of his bare skin was shooting awareness up her arms Lily checked through him in a routine manner. She made notes all the while paying no attention to the fact that James was staring intently at her. She knew all the humour of whatever situation they had been in was gone. Neither one of them spoke. She hadn't wanted to admit it from the first but she had missed him even though they'd spent only one night together. How could she not?

She had been half in love with him after they spent the entire night making love and she had spent the time when she wasn't worrying about what was going on thinking about him. _What he was doing, if he thought about her as much as she thought about him or at all? Or was he with another girl because he felt that there one nightstand meant nothing?_ That one had been the worst one of all.

'Lily, you haven't really answered my question.' He said quietly.

Lily didn't want o look up. She was a coward because she was afraid of what she would see in his eyes. The need to look in them though was very great and gathering her courage she looked up.

'I have and I already told you that Healer Hiram said that you'll have to stay the night.' She answered him being remarkably obtuse to his real meaning.

James eyes narrowed and he stared at her. She felt as though she was being stripped to her very soul with that piercing gaze. 'You know what I mean.'

'Yes but that doesn't mean that I have to answer you.' She said then made a show of checking her watch. 'I have other patients to see so if you'll excuse me.' She finished and made a hasty exit not even bothering to turn back to see his expression.

She wouldn't come to check on him again. She would ask the other healer to do it and if luck were on her side she wouldn't see him again so that she wouldn't have the need to profess her feelings to him or to tell him how much she might have needed his support this past month.

James watched her leave, his eyes following her out the door. She was hiding something, he had hoped to talk to her more which was why he played along with her change in topic but something was still wrong, he just couldn't place it. How could he when she clearly didn't trust him enough to tell him?

James sighed, she was clearly not coming back to check on him for the rest of the night. He had seen it on her face. When they were talking he had seen a glimpse of what she had been in St. Thomas and he'd bet his inheritance that she hadn't been worry free since then.

He didn't know where she lived but he could easily find out. He was a Ministry official after all and he had his fare share of contacts that he could ask a favour from but he figured he ought to just go and ask Lily's friend Laurel. She must know what's wrong with her, after all hadn't Lily said that they knew everything about each other?

When morning arrived, just as James had predicted another healer came in to do the final rounds. He smiled in spite of himself. She really wanted to left alone but she didn't know how stubborn he could be. In a couple hours—according to the healer—he would be released, and then he was to go straight home.

James barely restrained from saying, 'yeah right.'

As soon as he could James got dressed and was finished and waiting by the time Healer Hiram came in with the release forms. He rushed through what he could then went to work. He stopped at his mate Frank's desk.

'Potter out the St Mungo's already?'

'Yes but I was wondering if you could do me a favour. Do you know a woman by the name of Laurel Gannon?'

'It sounds vaguely familiar, why?'

'Well I need to talk to her about something could you find out where she works?'

'No problem mate.' Frank said as he got started. 'I'll have it ready in an hour, do you want me to send it to your flat?'

'Yeah, I would. Thanks mate, I owe you one.' James said grinning. 'Oh while you're at it could you see what a woman by the name of Lily Evans has been up to this past month?' James said changing his mind. 'But send me the information on Gannon first.'

'Okay, see you Potter.'

'Right.' James called over his shoulder as he left the building before apparating to his flat. He needed to shower and change first he smelled too much like a hospital as it was.

Then just as promised, an hour later a Ministry owl swooped in while James was using a cleaning spell to clean his kitchen. After running through the letter he learned what Frank had found out.

'Laurel Gannon.' He read aloud to himself. 'Twenty-three years of age, owns her own bookshop that she had inherited from her grandmother three years before. Place of residence and job:** # 42 Hyde Park Cresent, City of Westminster.' _That's near the St. John's Church._**

Finishing up his chores he moved quickly into London in the area of the City of Westminster. He found the bookshop with no problem. It was apparent that there was a flat situated just above the store. He walked in and noted the atmosphere. It was a mixture of muggle and magic. Walking up to the cashier who was a teenaged girl he asked for Laurel Gannon.

'Ms Gannon you've got a visitor.' The girl called without even bothering to walk in the back and fetch the woman.

James smiled politely and muttered a small thank you. A few seconds later laurel breezed thought the back door smiling at James when she saw him.

'Yes is there anything I can do for you?' she asked as she stood in front of him.

But James didn't answer right away. Now that he was there, he didn't know quite what to say. He couldn't very well go _oh hello I'm your best mate's one night fling on the island of St Thomas and I've come to find out how she is._

'Uh yes.' James said.

'And that would be...?' prompted Laurel. But he had no idea what to say to her.

'Right,' James muttered and then decided that the truth will be the best thing. 'I'm Lily's one on the island of St Thomas and I saw her last night at St Mungo's but she ran away before I could ask her anything.'

'Ohmigosh.' She said clasping her hand to her mouth. 'You're him.'

'Him? Him who? She mentioned me?' James asked quickly.

'Well no not technically, I mean I know that she meet someone but she didn't tell me your name.' Laurel said softly and James knew something was up.

'What is it? Why didn't she tell you?'

'Well, you see we haven't spoken to each other in almost four weeks. I talked to her the day she came home but she has been avoiding me ever since and I'm worried about her.'

'All I knew when she left the island suddenly was that she had a personal crisis to attend to. Do you know why?' James said latching onto the hope that Laurel would be able to help him. Seeing Lily again had opened up a whole new set of feelings that he thought had been non-existent since she left him. A flux in the natural order of things, that's all he thought it was. He didn't now.

'No but...' Laurel said suddenly getting quiet.

'But what...?' James prodded. It was all he could do but not shake the information out of her. She was taking to long.

'There was this thing a while ago with Tandem Griffin.' She said. 'He caused some trouble for Lily after she went out with him. But that was just one time however he didn't seem to think so. You see Tandem is very good at getting what he wants and at the time it was Lily. She didn't encourage him though, but there was always something that Lily never told me about him.'

'Was she serious about him?' James had to ask. He couldn't stomp down on that jealously that sprung up in him.

'She never slept with him if that's what you mean.' Laurel said before cocking her head to the side and stared at him for a minute. 'Nice. You'll do.'

Before James had a chance to ask her what she meant by that she spoke. 'You should check her flat. I went there a few times but every time she wasn't home. I figured she stays between her flat and her mothers house on church street.' She said then laughed ruefully. 'Its either that or she's been hiding out on me. I haven't gone to her mother's because I knew she wasn't well mentally. She's a nice woman but she had a minor stroke years ago after Lily's father died. I didn't want her to think something was wrong. She doesn't need the worries or the extra stress.'

James noticed the strain in her eyes. Laurel was missing her friend and was feeling left out because apparently Lily couldn't find the need to trust in their friendship to help her. She was hiding behind her mother and didn't want anyone to know.

'Don't worry I'm going to see what has been going on.' James assured her.

It wasn't hard to find Lily's mother's house with Laurel's directions but it was hard waiting for her to come to the door. Though he heard movement in there he was anxious to see if Lily was there.

The door opened and James saw a small but warm woman standing there. Though he saw no evidence of the woman's frailty, he didn't doubt that she had struggled in the last few years. Just like his mother did when his father passed away. She hadn't been strong enough and went to join him soon after.

'Hello?' she asked.

'Hi there,' he said as he took in her appareance. She didn't look a thing like Lily except perhaps the smile that her face radiated. 'I'm looking for your daughter, Lily? Is she at your home?'

'I'm afraid not young man. She has been staying with me on and off for the past few weeks but she went back to her flat days ago.'

'Thank you, I'll go there.' He said already knowing from Laurel where she lived. The address was imprinted in his mind. 'It was nice to meet you.'

'You too but I haven't gotten your name.'

'Oh I'm sorry, its James Potter but I expect to be seeing you some other time in the future but for now I'll wish you adieu.' He grinned at her before leaving quickly.

James apparated when he was out of sight but he didn't hear the older woman mutter softly 'please take care of her' with a smile just before she closed the door.

Two hours later after going to his office to speak to Frank Longbottom, James picked up the payphone and dialled while looking directly at the lighted room on the third floor. Of course part of his auror training was to familiarize himself with muggle gadgets. He didn't know what prompted him but he placed the call to the phone she had in her flat. _Getting the number was easy, of course I have to remember to thank Frank when I get the chance_. He thought and smiled grimly to himself. He now knew Lily's secret and he was more determined than ever to help her.

Lily had just stepped out of the bath when her telephone rang, as she briefly wondered who could be calling her she took of her towel and shrugged on her bathrobe. 'I'm coming.' She muttered to the insistent caller. Only few people actually had her tele number after all not many magical people actually knew what a telephone was.

'Hello.' She said into the mouthpiece after picking up the receiver.

'Hi Lily.'

'James!' he didn't even have to introduce himself. She knew who it was, the rough timber in the way he said her name was enough to make her shiver slightly. How did he get her number?

'I know what's going on.' He said getting right to the point and for a few seconds she wondered frantically how could he have found out.

'I don't know what you mean.' she said swallowing.

'Lily please don't play games. I know about Griffin and I intend to help you.'

'I don't want you involved.' She said and realised he had contacts everywhere, he could have found out things without any problem.

'You hadn't told me anything from the beginning how can you know whether I want to be involved or not.' He spoke into the phone. Why was he doing this? She had already accepted that there could never be anything between them.

'I didn't want you involved and I still don't.'

'Lily I'm not going anywhere. Can we meet tonight at least so I can talk to you?' Lily really badly wanted to say know but she ended up checking the time and sighed.

'Look I don't want to leave my flat and it's too late for dinner, why don't you come here.' She said and waited while the other side was silent.

'Okay, go to your terrace and open the door for me.' He said.

'Wait how do you know—' but she was cut of by the dial tone. By the time she made it to the terrace she heard a sound that could only be a wizard apparating. Pulling the robe tighter around her she realised she should have changed before coming to the terrace. Just seeing the outlined form of his shoulder made her acutely aware of how naked she was under her robe.

She opened the door and he walked in. 'Could you explain to me what you were doing?'

'So I called you from the payphone across the street, is that a crime?' he said and smiled arrogantly at her.

Leaving him to follow she went to her kitchen to start on coffee.

'I know about Tandem Griffin. I know what he is, what he has been suspected off and I also know what he wants you to do.' He said behind her but she didn't answer, instead her movements stilled.

'Lily I know he wants you to break the law.'

'How do you know that?' she asked and was grateful her voice didn't quiver.

'Your mate Laurel mention man you used to see, Tandem Griffin and since seeing you in the hospital I've been wondering about you. I'm worried, I have been ever since I saw you last night.' He said drawing closer behind her but she still didn't turn around. 'I know that smile you had on you face when you left was fake and don't deny it. I know Tandem is holding something over you.'

'So you claim. I never told you to go into my personal business.' She said her back still to him but after a few second she felt a finger trace her exposed neck and shivered with awareness.

Taking her by the shoulders he turned her around. 'I want to help you Lily, if you let me. You haven't even confided in your friend, you need to trust the people who care about you Lily.' She felt bad. Laurel was one of the closet people to her. She just didn't want her hurt or worse...killed.

'You know why I could involve her, why I can't involve you.'

'Lily you aren't threatening me so that I can help you. I want to help you because I care.' He said and tears threatened.

'Look I appreciate that you care enough about me that you want to help but I wish you'd just... just stop.' She said and turned to face the counter once more.

She felt him move and he turned her around once more, she tired to move away but he drew her into his arms tightly and just held her. She gave into the feeling for one blessed moment. She enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. He stroked her back; her hair and she felt the whispered contact of his lips against her temple. Lily battled the twin needs for comfort and desire.

'You're not alone in this Lily, I won't let you be.' He said quietly. 'You're in over your head. Some very bad people are involved in this lead by one mean son of a bitch and Tandem Griffin, Griffin needs to be stopped.' he finished, his voice a deadly calm.

'What did I do to deserve such devotion?' She said trying to make light of it but failed. It came out sincerely and curious.

He stared at her intently, so seriously. He stroked her cheek. 'You made me laugh, you made me want, you made me happy.' Simple words yet they made her heart pound. 'When you left me on the island I was sure I didn't want to see you again because you didn't feel as much as I felt that night.'

'I did, Tandem, he—he came to the island, I met him as I was going to my room. That's when I knew I had to leave there. I didn't know if you wanted anything permanent. We never talked about it. It was just one night, I didn't want to believe in the magic of it; I did the only thing I could have done.

You know you make me feel all of those things to James but I should be making you run screaming in the other direction. The timing for us is just so—'

'Perfect.' He answered and she laughed. 'What?'

'It is. Lily every couple goes through hardships eventually, we'll just deal with it before. I know it's rocky now but they happen.'

'Things are more than a little rocky.'

'We'll handle it.' he said and she liked the word _we_. How nice it sounded. If only...

'Like I've said before I don't want you involved. You could be hurt.' She whispered.

'I could be hit by lightening tomorrow.' He said so unexpectedly that she laughed at its absurdity.

'What?'

'I mean that life doesn't have its assurances all we have is this moment and others to look forward to and I don't want to be anywhere else.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. And let out a deep sigh, it was the sound of life and hope.

'Thank you.' She said softly.

He stroked her back. 'For?'

'Going for what you want, not turning back because it wasn't a safe bet.'

'I almost did, if I hadn't seen you last night at the hospital I might not have. Even on my way there I couldn't stop thinking about you.'

'I wish this was all storybook perfect James but—' he silenced her then with a kiss. And there was nothing calm or steady about it. It was fierce and hot and it literally stole her breath as well as a good piece of her heart.

She wanted to fight this but it would be like fighting all of Voldemort's followers but James wasn't worried and she wanted to lose herself in him. Her hands found their way past his neck and into his hair. She wanted to be absorbed by him, by the need to let all her problems go away; even if it was just for the here and now.

It was James who tore his mouth away first. 'Darn it Lily.'

'What did I do?'

'I don't know, you're like some kind of addiction and I can't seem to get enough of you and I don't want to. You're in my system and I can't get you out. And I don't want to. Do you understand? It's insane how much I want you.' He said framing her face and kissing her again.

She responded instantly and he groaned deep in his throat deepening the kiss. When she moaned whatever was left of his control was snapped. He pressed her back against eh counter, all but devouring her: with his hands, his mouth and his tongue. It was though he was consumed by the need of her and she was completely willing to let him feast on her.

Part of her knew she should talk to him. To reason out what they were doing before they did it. But as he shoved off her bathrobe and gripped her hips all coherent thoughts vanished as she made a grab for the waist of his jeans.

Hell what's one more complication, it wasn't as though they weren't emotionally involved in everything. And then he was grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist as he yanked her up against him. He entered her with a growling thrust and she was sure she let out a growl of her own, locking her ankles tight to keep him deep inside her, gripping his shoulders as they both bucked and drove each other quickly to the edge and over.

She slumped against him, both of them were breathing hard as he gathered her close.

'Merlin, I'm sorry.' He whispered raggedly.

'Are you?'

'I've just never lost control like that.'

'I wasn't exactly fighting you.'

'Did I hurt you?'

'I wasn't screaming because I was in pain.' She said then saw the first signs of a smile tease to corners of his mouth. 'No?'

'No.' she said softly. 'I've missed you.'

He let out a great sigh and pressed her even closer, 'I've missed you too. I know this complicates things but my objective when I came here was to help you first before any of this happened.'

She smiled. 'I know but you want to know something?'

'Sure.'

'Part of me is glad you don't follow orders. I'm glad that you didn't listen to me.'

'Me too. Life is full of complications but I guess that's what makes it interesting and all things considered, this relationship is fairly new. Learning more about each other, what drives us, what we believe in and I know we wont always agree but we'll grow with each other.'

'And if we do disagree?'

'Then we get mad at each other, argue a little and then have great make-up sex.' She let out a surprised laugh because that line was so seriously delivered.

'Oh is that the way you see things going?'

'Let's just say a guys can't be too hopeful.'

'James it's uh late I don't want you going home at this time of night.' She said which was debateable since it was only nine.

'You don't?'

'Absolutely not.'

'But we still need to talk—'

'Later.' She said as she pressed a finger to his lips.

'Later?'

'Much.'

'Promise?' he asked.

'About talking or about it being later?'

'Both.' He said and she wondered then when she got James Potter in her bed, would she ever want him to get out?

'Promise.' She said.

It was morning when they finally talked and James's hunch about Griffin was right. Ever since that first and only date that he and Lily had Griffin had been trying to get her to work for his boss. His Master. Lily told James that they wanted her to join them either willingly or by force. They had threatened her mother and she had been agonizing over it ever since she came back.

Voldemort wanted her to kill survivors of anyone who was brought into the hospital after a death eater attack. James was sure he could bring a stop to it if he could only find Tandem and make him tell them everything. But the next day he was nowhere to be found.

Although he alerted the authorities James also told the people who would make greater use of the information. His former headmaster—at Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry—Albus Dumbledore as well as his brother Aberforth were the only ones he knew of who were able to actually do some thing with the information.

Albus and Aberforth founded what they call the Order of the Phoenix. James couldn't help but feel privileged to be asked to join such and organization. It was just beginning however. No one other than those who were involved knew about the secret organization.

It had started a month before James had gone to St. Thomas. Now however there was a fair amount of people.

It was the end of the week and still no Tandem; his home had been searched but the wreckage that stood in the rooms confirmed it. Tandem Griffin was gone. It was obvious to his superiors that he was in hiding but in a confirmation from Dumbledore James knew that Tandem was done away with because he had failed.

It was Saturday morning and Lily and James had spent the last few hours in bed engaging in unmentionable activities. There were at his flat and knew that within a couple of hours James's friends would arrive. Lily—unfortunately—had already met Sirius. She was a bit surprised at his boisterous attitude but James new she found him welcoming.

The bloody idiot had showed up at his flat last night to meet her first—before everyone else—was his reason. They were in the middle of getting hot and heavy when the blooming idiot he calls his friend apparated into the kitchen and called out to see where they were.

It was so lucky that they weren't far in the lovemaking yet because he bounded into the living room to meet her. James could remember scowling at his friend; who took no notice of Lily's dishevelled state and sat plop in the middle.

Much to his exasperation Sirius had started talking a mile a minute with so end in sight. It was when Lily started laughing at his animated stories James had had enough. Smiling ruefully now on his bed James realised it was the first time physically thrown Sirius out of his house/flat.

It had been a frenzied night of passion after which James told Lily the truth of his love for her. That coupling was just after the one when Sirius left.

'I love you too you know. I didn't say it before but I do.' Lily said quietly stroking his chest. He hadn't realised she was awake.

He reached for her as he took a sharp breath, neither one of them was sated and the admittance of love only added fuel to the flames. 'We'll make it work Lily, as long as we love.'

And they did.

* * *

**THE END.**

**There you go more... I hope it's not as abrupt as it was at first. LOl but u never know besides at least there is more right, nevermind that i think it's boringish but writer's usually think thier work is ...wel notot thier liking at times.**

****

**Luv ya all!**


End file.
